Keeping it Quiet
by rinkunokoisuru
Summary: Sonic and his siblings finally found their mother and defeated Robotnik, but he isn't quite satisfied with his new life in peace. When he hears from his old friends that Robotnik has returned, he can't wait to get back out there, but plans go awry and Sonic and friends go missing in the human world. What will happen to his family and can he make it back home? T just in case.
1. Enter the Super Sonic Hero

**Chapter 1: Enter the Super Sonic Hero**

Sonic paced around his bedroom, "I wish that Egghead would show up again soon." He reached for his crown and fumbled with the corners, still pacing. In his room was a dresser against the wall facing south, a door on the western wall, and his bed was set against the wall facing north with a nightstand on both sides. The table on the right held a small laptop-like device that could be used as a phone. On the bed sat Sonic's brother Manic.

"Why would you want Buttnik to come back? I don't mind this peace so much. It's kinda nice actually," Manic said. He hopped off the bed and and leaned against the wall set with a window facing the east. "You want to go back to being a fugitive?

"Of course not!" exclaimed Sonic in reply, "But it would be nice if I could get out of this stupid castle for a change. I haven't seen Tails, or Amy, or Knuckles, or any of the other freedom fighters in ages. Heck, I'd even be glad to see Ant!"

Manic thought that over for a moment, "I know what you mean bro, but Mobotropolis needs us here. You know that the Council of Four is the only thing keeping Robuttnik from coming back here, and we can't hold it without you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… But as soon as Lardbelly shows, I'm outta here."

"Whatever you want," Manic sighed and walked across the room to the door, "Just don't go and get yourself killed. I don't wanna have to be the one to clean you off the pavement when you get squashed," he remarked jokingly.

"Very funny," Sonic said, "Having trouble finding the doorknob?" Sonic zoomed over to his brother and swung the door open. "You have heard of this magnificent invention that allows you to walk through walls, have you not?"

Manic groaned and stepped through the door. He'd heard that crack plenty of times before. "Hardy-har har. Just don't forget to come down to dinner tonight, got it? Mom is starting to worry about you."

"Pfsh… I got it," Sonic acknowledged as Manic made his way down the corridor. He turned around and pushed the door shut with his foot. "I'd go more often if we'd have chili dogs for a change." He placed his crown on the dresser, and started to wander aimlessly around the room.

"Sonic, come in Sonic."

Sonic jumped out of surprise, "What was that?"

"Over here Sonic," called Tails' voice from the small computer on the nightstand. Sonic's eyes grew wide with anticipation, and he quickly threw off the rest of his royal garb.

He zipped to the computer and said, "What's up keed? Did NICOLE get some new info on Dr. Robotnik?"

"You betcha. She gave me some good news and some not so good news…" he trailed off.

"Well let's hear that good news first then."

"Right Sonic! The good news is, we know where he is, and what he's planning to do there," Tails informed Sonic.

Sonic smirked and crossed his arms, "That's great! Stopping him should be a cinch!"

Tails fingered the tip of his ear, "That's where the bad news comes in."

"And that would be?"

Hesitantly Tails continued, "Unfortunately he has Cream and Cheese. We didn't even see it coming… It just sorta happened."

Sonic's smirk drooped slightly as he thought through what he'd just been told. On the one hand, once he knew Eggman's plan, getting there and actually stopping him would be relatively simple. On the other hand, if he was holding Cream and Cheese captive, he'd have to worry about getting them out before Eggman could do anything to hurt them.

"All right Tails, where's Eggman hiding?" asked Sonic.

"He's built a tower over by Lake Mobius. Amy, Aunt Sally, and I are going to be heading over in the Tornado soon, and we need you to be there," Tails relayed. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as he thought of how he would break the news to his family. At last he decided it would be for the best to not tell them of his departure. He figured that he'd be able to get back by the next morning at the very latest.

"I'll be there in an hour."

"An hour? You feeling sick or-," Sonic turned the computer off, cutting Tails off mid-sentence. He ran to the opposite side of the room and threw open his closet. After digging for a couple seconds, he returned triumphantly with his old pair of running shoes.

"I'll be glad to wear these again," he said as he put them on his sock covered feet. He grabbed his guitar-shaped medallion off the table and stuffed it into his left shoe. At last satisfied with what he was bringing, he jumped off his bed and ran to his sister's bedroom. "Sonia! Hey

Sonia!" he called as he banged his fist on the door, "Are you in there?"

"I'm coming!" he heard her voice say through the door.

"I'm waiting."

Sonia swung the door open. "What do you want Sonic?" she questioned angrily, "I'm busy."

Sonic cringed at the site of the strange green substance coating her face. "I can see that… But listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sonic Hedgehog, what could you possibly need my help with?" she eyed him suspiciously.

He tapped his foot on the floor. "Oh it's nothing really…" started Sonic,

"It's just that I'm going to go out for a run, and I need someone to cover for me at dinner tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you get Manic to do it?"

He heaved an impatient sigh, "Because I already told him I'd be there. I can't go now because something… Because I don't want to," he quickly corrected himself. Sonia looked at him as if she was unsure she believed what he'd said.

"Fine, I'll cover for you," said Sonia, "but you owe me big time."

"You're the best sis," Sonic said, "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Save some food for me!"

Sonia kept talking to him even though he'd left, "I know I am. I'll leave you a tofu dog or something. What? No outburst? That's so unlike you… Oh. He's gone. Well this better not be some excuse for him to run off with his old buddies from the freedom fighters." She slammed her door shut, and went back about her business.

"That was easy enough," Sonic said to himself as he made his way through the steadily less crowded streets of Mobotropolis. "Now I've just got to get to Lake Mobius. Up, over, and gone!" he exclaimed as his speed increased and he streaked out of the city. The fields and hills he passed through were no more than blurs of color flying past. The only downside to going that fast were the assorted bugs that hit him in the face and eyes and occasionally got lodged in his teeth.

...

Amy drummed her fingers on the side on the Tornado. "How much longer? He said he'd be here by now!" she exclaimed.

Annoyed, Sally snapped NICOLE shut and put her back on her boot. "It hasn't even been a full hour yet," she told Amy, "Besides, he gets here when he gets here. There's no telling how far away he was if it takes an hour."

"I know…" Amy sagged.

Tails came down and landed next to Sally and the Tornado. He had a wide smile plastered across his muzzle, and he looked ready to burst from happiness. "I can see Sonic coming! He should be here-"

"Any second now," Sonic finished saying for Tails. "Good to see ya again little buddy." He gave Tails a noogie and the two broke into fits of laughter. "Hey Sal. Hi Amy." He was thankful that it was dark because if it hadn't been, they may have seen him blush when he said Amy's name.

"Oh Sonic! You made it!" Amy jumped out of the Tornado and hugged Sonic. He made a half-hearted attempt to get away and faked complaining. She eventually pulled away and climbed back into the plane.

"Stop goofing off you three," Sally remarked slightly annoyed,

"NICOLE said that Eggman is hiding in that tower across the lake." Sally pointed to the far side of the water. On the other side rose a large pillar with lights near the top and several smaller surrounding structures.

"So what?" asked Sonic, "It's not that big. What're you so worried about him doing in there?"

Tails' brow furrowed, "He's got the Chaos Emeralds. I'm sorry Sonic, I know you told me to watch them, but I let my guard down."

"It's okay bud. We just gotta work on getting them back," Sonic told him.

Sally stabbed an angry finger at Sonic's chest, "None of this would've happened if you hadn't gone on vacation"

"Lighten up."

"Lighten up? Lighten up!"

"Yeah, lighten up. Let's go," Sonic said very matter of fact. He motioned to Tails and Amy and took off around Lake Mobius. Tails grinned and jumped into the Tornado. The bi-plane roared to a start and rolled along. Soon it was in flight and Tails and Amy were flying across the lake towards their destination.

Sally shook her fist in their direction. "Don't blame me when you get hurt! It's not my fault you didn't listen!" She looked up at the moon for a moment and sulked over to a tree. She sat down and waited for the recklessness to begin.

Then the sirens wailed.

_  
_AN: Well I hope you like it so far. This is actually an old story I started on my deviantArt back in March '10, but I never finished. I decided to edit it a bit and post what I've written so far here so I can maybe get some ideas on how to finish. If you couldn't already tell, this story pretty much combines the canon from SatAM, Sonic Underground, Sonic X, and a few of the games. Some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, but keep in mind that I wrote this over 2 years ago. Reviews would be very much appreciated!_

_I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters, neither do I own any of the continuities combined to make this story. All I own is what I've written._


	2. The Mysterious Disappearance of a Hero

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Disappearance of a Hero**

Sonic sped towards the tower across the lake, his speed increasing with each step. Robots slowly rolled out to meet and stop him. Bullets flashed out of the barrels in attempts to bring Sonic down before he could reach their master. He just laughed and continued running.

"Is that really the best you Badniks can do?" he mocked, "Robuttnik has really let his work go downhill." He rolled into a spindash and crashed through the robots before they had a chance to move. He continued to run through to the tower, barreling through any robots that tried to block his path. He turned inside and ran right back out the other end. A giant spring flung him high into the air and into the nearby forest. "His traps are still pretty good though," his voice trailed off.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. Tails turned the Tornado towards the forest and flew after him. He shot a Power Ring out of the bottom of his plane just as Sonic hit the trees.

Sonic grabbed it and came rushing back to the tower. "Thanks little buddy." Faster and faster he approached Eggman's base until he crashed through the wall.

"S-sonic! What are you doing here?" a startled Eggman asked. He put the Chaos Emerald he'd been holding into the large machine in the center of the room. "No matter. Get him!"

Several robots began to shoot at Sonic. He ignored their fire for the most part, and jumped in front of Eggman. Just as the robots had locked onto his position, he ran to a small containment chamber that held Cream and Cheese captive.

"Wait, stop shooting!" Eggman screamed as hundreds of bullets came rushing towards him. He ducked out of the way and the shots his machine. There was a huge explosion and they were all engulfed in light.

Outside of the tower stood Knuckles, Amy, and Tails staring at the spectacle in awe. "What is that?" Amy asked no one in particular.

"Chaos Control," Knuckles replied.

And slowly the light of the explosion crept toward them.

...

"You told him what!" Manic raged. Sonia had let slip just before dinner that Sonic wasn't going to be coming. Her ears drooped in guilt.

"I told him he could go for a run. I didn't think he'd be gone this long," she explained.

"What're we gonna tell mom?"

Sonia sat dumbfounded for a moment. "I never really thought it through that far."

"Well it's too late to do anything else now. We're going to have to tell her," Manic tried to hide it, but he was quickly becoming scared. Sonic hadn't come down to dinner in almost two months and there was no telling how Queen Aleena would react to him not coming again. The two siblings opened the door and stepped into the dining hall. There were three large window set into one wall and a thin table stretching from one side of the room to the other. Their mother turned to greet them.

"Manic, Sonia, how lovely that you could make it!" she exclaimed as she hugged her children. They knew it was just formalities, but they were glad she greeted them this way. "Where is Sonic?" she asked. And there was the question they were dreading.

Sonia looked over to Manic and began speaking first, "Well you see mother…um… Sonic came to me in my room a few minutes ago and said he wouldn't be coming to dinner. He went on a run somewhere."

Queen Aleena stepped away from her children. She placed both her hands on the table and her shoulders began to tremble. "Call for someone to go find him. I won't stand for his not coming any longer. I try to give you as much freedom as possible without putting you in danger, yet he continues to defy me." One of the servants stepped from the room and returned shortly with a young guard.

If he could be called a guard, he hadn't quite completed all of the qualifications. He was just under three feet tall, and his face made him look to be about twelve years old. He wore the usual guard apparel with the exception of earring in his left ear that he was doing a poor job of concealing. He performed the customary greeting when in the presence of the royal family, or at the very least, attempted it. Rather, he fell face first on the floor. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible and his muzzled immediately took on a red tint.

"Cyrano reporting for special duty your Highness," he stuttered. His accent sounded slightly foreign, but it was difficult to place.

"Good," Aleena replied, "I need to go out to look for Prince Sonic. It seems he has managed to escape again."

It looked for a moment as if Cyrano would pass out from excitement. "Thank-you your Highness, I won't let you down." He saluted, turned, and walked to the door. That was his plan at least. He tripped on his pant leg halfway there.

After he had left, Sonia, Manic, and Aleena sat down to eat dinner. The room was completely silent except for the sounds of forks and spoons scraping against plates.

...

Cyrano had gone back to his quarters and changed into his street clothes. He knew exactly where he was going to look first, and he couldn't let who he would find there know he was acting on special orders from the queen herself. Excitedly he grabbed a motorcycle from next to the door and rode it out of the city in the direction of the Great Forest.

His trip was long and uneventful, but at least he didn't hurt himself. He left the bike at the edge of the woods and walked into the forest. "I wish it wasn't nighttime," he said to himself. He looked around for the distinctive knothole that was the entrance to Knothole village. He found it after a few minutes of searching and looked inside reluctantly. "The Queen ordered me to find Sonic… Then that's just what I'll do!"

Cyrano threw all caution to the wind and jumped inside. He started screaming before he'd really even started down. He shot out the other end of the slim tube and was glad to have landed in a pile of something soft. He struggled to his feet and looked around in wonder. It was even better than he'd imagined. Suddenly he heard a sound behind himself and turned in surprise. He looked just in time to get a boot to the face.

"Who are you?" the boot's owner asked him.

"I'm Cyrano. I came upon the request of Quee… of a friend. They told me to seek out someone," Cyrano lied.

The owner of the boot helped him up. "Well I'm Princess Sally, leader of the Freedom Fighters in this region. If you need help, I'll be more than happy to provide it," Cyrano let out a sigh of relief, "but we have a little problem ourselves."

"Really?" Cyrano asked, his worry quickly returning.

"I just got back from a mission with Sonic and a few other Freedom Fighters. They went on to Eggman's base, but never came back out. I got tired of waiting and came to see if they'd turned up back here yet." Cyrano's heart dropped so low that it practically left his body.

"I'll help you look."

The search ended in Cyrano being near tears. He had been right about who Sonic was with, just not the where.

Sally said, "They must have been taken captive then." She reached for NICOLE and typed something on the small keyboard. "NICOLE, can you bring up a map of the tower Robotnik was using as a base?"

"YES SALLY."

A holographic map floated in the air above NICOLE. Cyrano stared at it intently hoping that maybe Sonic would appear out of nowhere and declare that it had all been some sort of practical joke. He didn't.

"That's odd," declared Sally.

"What? What's odd?"

"There's no place to keep prisoners. He couldn't have taken them captive."

"Then that means…"

...

"P-pool? Uh-oh…" Sonic fell from the sky and landed in a square swimming pool several hundred feet below. He quickly sank to the bottom. There was a house not far from the water, and the splash had woken up a boy in a second story bedroom. Sonic attempted jump out of the water, but all his efforts were to no avail.

The boy rushed down the stairs and to the poolside. Without even stopping to think, he jumped into the water and grabbed Sonic by the arm. Immediately after being pulled out, Sonic started to cough and vomit all over the side of the pool.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk," Sonic told him.

"My name's Chris. What's yours?"

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

_  
_AN: And so ends chapter two. It's pretty short, but there's a lot going on. Here is becomes a bit more evident that I'm following the storyline of Sonic X, but don't worry, it'll start to get different later on. Also in this chapter, the character of Cyrano is introduced. He's not quite a fan character. This is the only thing I've done where he appears. Like Antoine, he speaks with a French accent. He'll show up more later too._

_Once again, save for Cyrano and the parts of the plot, I own nothing._


	3. The Arrival and a Futile Search

**Chapter 3: The Arrival and a Futile Search**

"Take a good look," Sonic said as he plopped onto the rail in front of Chris, "I'm a hedgehog, not a cat."

"I know, but…"

"What?" Sonic snapped.

"Well I can't tell her I saved a talking blue hedgehog," Chris replied very matter of fact.

"Why not?"

"You see, hedgehogs are a lot smaller," he said as he indicated the average size of a real hedgehog with his hands.

"Yeah?" Sonic said, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Chris answered the phone and spoke to his dad for a moment. Sonic sat and listened to Chris lie through his teeth all over again. He was just about to jump up and run off when Chris set the phone down.

"You must be pretty hungry, huh?"

"I guess I could go for something. What's on the menu?" he asked as he leaned onto his elbow.

Chris pulled out a small bowl filled with what looked remarkably like cat food. "I looked up hedgehogs on the Internet, and found the perfect thing. Here you go."

Sonic stared at the bowl with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. Reluctantly he took a piece and ate it. He immediately spit it back out and it landed in a little brown glob on the patio. "What is this stuff?" Sonic exclaimed with a look of horror splashed across his face.

"Cat food."

"No wonder! It tastes like there's cat in it!"

Chris stopped for a moment and thought, "I could get you some crickets."

"Sorry kid, but crickets just don't do it for me. I'm more of a gourmet," Sonic smirked and ran away to hear Chris yelling for him to come back. He decided he'd go back as soon as the kid offered him something better than what you'd give a household pet.

...

"Sonic! Sonic! Where are you?" Tails fell to the ground defeated and looked up at the Tornado. "Where did you go Sonic…? And where is this anyway? It doesn't look like any part of Mobius I've seen before. Heh… Look at me. I'm sitting here talking to myself. I'd better get going before I completely lose it." Tails jumped into the biplane and flew off in the direction that he supposed was south.

Several minutes into his flight, a little blip on his radar started to go off. He tapped at the screen and the blip only grew stronger. He tried to ignore it, but it just kept growing to the point where it seemed as if it were a siren. Tails clutched his skull in pain.

"All right already!" Tails looked the direction the blip was coming from.

Streaking down the road was a familiar blue blur.

Tails couldn't figure out why the radar would be going off, but he was thankful it had. He jerked the Tornado onto its new course and chased after Sonic. He didn't know where they were headed, but to be honest, he didn't really care.

Slowly but surely Tails fell far behind Sonic. In the distance he could just make out Sonic jumping into a fence and then jumping into some sort of an air duct. There was a glint of light right after he disappeared from view that seemed to hang there for a moment, then fell to the ground.

"I wonder what that is," Tails said to himself. He found a slight overhang and left the Tornado sitting underneath out of direct sunlight. "I hope she'll be okay over here…" Tails spun his propeller tails and flew into the mysterious fenced off area he had seen Sonic disappear into. He sent out some tiny mechanized airplanes like the ones you might see a child play with, and the security system was killed. Tails ran to the air duct and examined the glinting object upon the ground.

It was about the size of one of those cheap tape dispensers you could find at the store, but it was shaped like some sort of guitar. The body of the guitar was shaped roughly like a hedgehog's head. The object was pale blue, almost clear, in color, and was attached to a strong rope. "That's really weird. It must be Sonic's though. Why would he have it?" Tails filed away into his memory to ask Sonic later where he had gotten it, and what it was for.

Suddenly sirens pierced the near silence. They must have repaired the power.

Tails quickly returned to his biplane and flew back over the base. He arrived just in time to see Sonic jump out the side of the building, holding Cream in his arms.

"Alright Sonic!" Tails exclaimed joyfully. Sonic thumped onto the side of the plane.

"It was you that helped us, wasn't it?" Sonic asked, a huge grin plastered to his muzzle.

Tails winked and flew back the way he had come earlier.

...

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no!" Cyrano screamed into the sky. "What am I going to do? She will be furious with me!"

"Who will be furious with you?" Sally asked.

Cyrano stopped screaming. "Oh…. It's no one. Really."

Sally didn't believe a word of it.

"Look, I don't know who you're really here for, but I've been a princess long enough to be able to tell when someone is giving a straight out lie. You're doing it right now."

Cyrano gulped. "N-no, I swear it isn't a lie. I'm most definitely here of my own accord."

Sally smirked, "Oh really? Well if you don't want to share, HEY DULCY, I guess I'd better welcome you here."

Dulcy came swooping down and landed dangerously close to Cyrano, if you could call it landing. It was more like falling flat on her face and causing a huge mound of earth to rise up. "I'm okay, ma."

Cyrano started quaking. He had never seen a live dragon before, let alone one this close up. He fell to his knees and covered his head with his hands. "Spare me please kind gods! Andon, Banzetta, and Edain please spare me! I promise to never cross Queen Aleena again!" Immediately Cyrano recognized his mistake.

"Queen Aleena? Who's that?" Dulcy asked.

Sally climbed onto Dulcy's back. "She's the queen of a neighboring kingdom. Her three children have been causing trouble for Robotnik for years. I think it's time we had a little talk with her about something important though. NICOLE."

"YES SALLY?" came NICOLE's computerized response.

"Find the quickest way to Queen Aleena's castle. We're going to pay her a little visit."

"COMPUTING… COURSE SET." A hologram map appeared in the air in front of them.

"Thanks NICOLE. Do you think you can remember that Dulcy?"

"Of course I can," she said. Dulcy kicked off into the air and took off, but not before Cyrano could grab onto her hind leg.

_  
_AN: And there's chapter three. Still mostly following the plot of Sonic X, but it looks like Tails has discovered something of Sonic's. And won't Queen Alena be surprised to see Cyrano come back, not with Sonic, but with Princess Sally and Dulcey the dragon. Still, keep in mind these chapter so far are two years old so they are not my best work and probably skip around too much. That'll change when I start writing again and actually remember where I was going with this._

_I still own no one except Andon, Edain, Banzetta, and Cyrano._


	4. The Nightmare

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare**

Chris's grandfather, Chuck, had been kind enough to the three Mobians to let them hide out in his lab. Tails was busy making any necessary repairs on the Tornado with Chuck's assistance, and Cream and Cheese had gone off with Chris somewhere. Sonic decided that he was tired, and chose to stay in the room to get some rest. It seemed as if it would be simple enough to accomplish what he was really planning to do.

Sonic looked around the room to make sure that he really was alone. He leaned down and reached into his sneaker, searching for his medallion. A mixture of fear at having lost it and frustration at being unable to find it managed to work itself onto his face. "Where's my medallion?" He began to panic and rushed down to the garage beneath the lab. There were never any cars in there from he could tell, but there were plenty of other machines scattered around. Sonic scurried around the room desperately searching for his medallion. He heard the door of the garage opening and froze where he stood.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked. "Are you looking for something?"

Sonic stood up straight and tried to act his usual cool self. "Nah, I'm good. Did you and Chuck already finish working on the Tornado?"

"No, actually, I just forgot to get some tools," Tails replied. He grabbed the toolbox near the back wall and turned to Sonic once more. "You're sure you aren't missing something? Because I found this back at that base where I found you, and I'm pretty sure it's yours." Tails reached into his sock and pulled out the strange object he had found.

Sonic grabbed the medallion from Tails' hands. "This is mine! It's what I was looking for! I mean… Thanks little buddy." He stuffed his medallion back into his shoe and gave Tails a, at least in his eyes, well-deserved noogie. "Now you just get back to work on that plane. We'll probably need it to get back home."

"Okay Sonic," Tails said with a smile and a quick thumbs up.

Sonic returned the gesture, "I'm gonna go for a run." He ran out of the garage at top speed. Tails just stood there and watched him, wondering what the medallion was and why it mattered so very much.

"You okay Tails?"

"Yeah Chuck," Tails ran back outside, "I was just talking with Sonic."

…

"Are you sure you don't know where we are?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy, I'm positive. I've traversed all the tunnels beneath Mobius, and this looks nothing like any place I've ever seen. This is all Sonic's fault."

Amy ran up to Knuckles, "What do you mean this is all Sonic's fault?" She was getting angry, but Knuckles was a little too preoccupied to notice.

"All I'm saying is that if he hadn't gotten so careless we might not be in this situation," Knuckles said. Amy stopped in her tracks and glared at Knuckles angrily who continued to walk along the tunnel.

"I hate you Knuckles, you're so stupid!" she called after him.

"Good, then you can stop following me," he replied.

She realized that he wasn't going to be coming back, and slowly started to catch up with him. He'd turn back to look at her from time to time, but the pair continued to walk on in silence. Amy didn't want their friendship to be so short-lived, so she decided to start up a conversation.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home, Knuckles?" she asked him.

Knuckles looked over at her and replied, "I don't think we will, I know we will. Why are you talking to me anyway, I thought you said you hated me."

Amy became flustered. "Just forget it. I just want to find Sonic to make sure he's okay." The two walked down the tunnel in near silence, the only sound being made, the tapping of their shoes upon the ground.

…

Sonic skidded to a stop once he got away from civilization. He spotted a lone tree upon a nearby hill and hopped up onto the lowest branch. "Finally, I'm alone," he said as he reached into his shoe. The medallion started to give off a pale glow and was engulfed in a burst of light. In its place sat Sonic holding a purple guitar with a base shaped like a hedgehog. He started to play a couple songs that he had really enjoyed playing with his brother and sister. After awhile his mind began to wander and he fell asleep.

_"Sonic! Please save me Sonic!" Amy's voice called out to him._

_"Amy!" he yelled. He could see her in the distance. She was being held by something, but he couldn't tell what. There were other voices to, but they were muffled and incoherent. He ran as fast as he could towards her, yet she just seemed to be farther and farther away. Just as he was sure he could catch up to her, she was crushed by whatever was holding her. Sonic fell to his knees and slid forward several yards due to his built up momentum. "Amy, no…"_

_She lay in a limp heap upon the grey emptiness that was all Sonic could see. Her eyes locked with his for a moment, "Where are you Sonic? Please save me." It looked for a moment as if she was going to say something else, but instead her mouth just froze and her eyes stared into space. Sonic could feel tears rolling down his face at the sight of her glassy expression. He knew that she was gone._

_He had been there every time before now, what had kept him away this time? Why couldn't he save Amy? Why couldn't he save the one that he…_

_The same thing that had just crushed Amy loomed over Sonic. He turned to see the claw reach for him, and then…_

Sonic woke with a start. He reached for his face. Even though he was wearing gloves, he could tell that it had been wet. His fur wasn't smooth as usual, it felt more like somebody has just dumped him into the Mobian Sea. He looked around for his guitar, and saw that it had turned back into a medallion, hanging from a branch that was little more than a stick.

He hopped down from his perch and stuffed it back into his sock on the way down. "I've got to get back to Chris." He ran back the way he had come and soon passed a shop selling televisions. There was a large group of people gathered around the window, and Sonic stopped to see at what they were looking. It was a newscast of someplace in Station Square. Tails was maneuvering around a robot's claws. "That looks like fun!" he said. He immediately started to run back to the city hoping that the fun wouldn't end before he got there.

He got there a few minutes later and saw what all the commotion was about. He felt his heart sink down to his soles as he saw that the robot that had been shooting at Tails was standing in front of Eggman, and he had Amy. His nightmare flooded back to the forefront, but he forced it back into the farthest reaches of his mind, focusing on just how much fun destroying Buttnik's robot was going to be.

_  
_AN: And that's the last of what I had written already. Anything that gets posted after this is brand new content that hasn't been posted anywhere else yet. For those of you who may have read this on my deviantArt when it came out two years ago will probably noticed I changed the name of this chapter. It just seemed to fit better. Anyway, I guess that's all._

_I still own none of the characters._


End file.
